Poaceus
Fire Ice Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Poaceus is a tiny Rooted Wyvern seen growing in nearly any area that contains grass. The weakest Rooted Wyvern in existence, it makes up for its uselessness in battle by being an explosive breeder with a wide range of habitats. Physiology Poaceus is short in stature, being around the same height as a human toddler. It has a round, yellow-brown body that also makes up its head, two small, fat legs with two toes, vestigial arms that hang near the legs, and a short tail with many green blades of grass that consist of the "hair". It has two small, beady eyes, with three small blades of grass appearing as "eyebrows" over each eye. A large cluster of grass can be seen on its head, making it look like flaming hair, and a single flower can be seen rooting from the grass. Ecology Being the most basic Rooted Wyvern, Poaceus can survive anywhere, provided that there is enough sunlight, water, and nutrient-rich soil. Despite its weakness, it has been found thriving in many different regions, ranging from forests and jungles to the outskirts of volcanoes and mountains, and is a fast, explosive breeder, spreading many seeds upon sexual or asexual reproduction. Because the monster does not suffer damage when its grassy growths are eaten, which is the result of them growing at the base of the blades instead of stem tips, it barely makes any effort to escape those that attack it or feed on it, either standing still or slowly running away without a fight in most cases, and giving them light, ineffectual scratches with its grass blades before giving up the fight at worst. In addition to allowing movement, its legs can extend and ingrain themselves into soil, absorbing nutrients in the process, and the flower on its head aids it in photosynthesis. Behavior Poaceus is cowardly and docile, making next to no attempt to fight off anything that tries to eat it, only giving them a single light scratch before attempting to flee at worst. This includes monsters as weak as Aptonoth and Kelbi, making it easy prey for all manner of herbivores. Abilities It is highly adaptable, being found in nearly any area with grass, and highly fertile, producing loads of young that can easily replace the individuals eaten by other monsters. Because of the way its grassy blades grow, they do not suffer damage when grazed or mowed, though the monster can still be startled by those who attempt to take its growths for themselves. Habitat Poaceus can be found anywhere with grass. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 12 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 10 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 15 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 21 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Body: 120 (Cut), 120 (Impact), 120 (Shot), 100 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 90 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 80 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Grass Blade Slash Poaceus does a tail whip, hitting the hunter with its grass blades. This attack deals damage so low that the hunter only loses 1 HP when naked, and loses none when wearing armour. It will then slowly run away. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Poaceus's name is a combination of Poaceae, the family of grass, and deus, which is Latin for "god". The former term was chosen to reflect its grassy appearance, while the latter term was chosen for irony. * Poaceus was based on a joke in the fanon wiki Discord pertaining to a proverbial grass monster that got walked on and eaten by even the weakest of Herbivores. * Poaceus's design was inspired by a model of a small, round monster covered in grass. The design can be found here: http://www.cadnav.com/3d-models/model-36596.html. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64